


Come Away With Me

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec is going on a vacation and Magnus is going to miss him.





	Come Away With Me

Magnus opens the door of his loft after he hears knocking. On the other side is Alec, with a duffel bag in each hand. Alec smiles when Magnus' eye reach his, which makes Magnus smile. 

"Hello. Did I forget we had plans today?" he asks, letting Alec pass by him 

"No, I just wanted to come over and tell you about this vacation I've been forced to take."

Magnus takes Alec by the arm and leads him over to the couch, where they sit side by side. 

"Forced?" 

"They all think I'm too stressed, that I'm working myself too hard."

"Who are 'they'?" 

"Izzy, Jace, even my mother brought it up. I'm only really going it so that they'll leave me alone after."

"Well, they're not wrong. You have been working maybe a little too hard." 

Alec looks as if he's about to protest, but Magnus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Not that working hard is a bad thing. But you can't forget to take care of yourself. When will you be leaving?" 

"In the morning. I think I'd like to go to Italy. I hear it's beautiful there this time of year."

Magnus can't help but feel a small tug of disappointment. Alec will be leaving in a matter of hours and it'll be a while before he gets to be in the same space as him. Magnus isn't very good at being away from Alec for any extended period of time. 

"Italy is very beautiful in the spring. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time." Magnus says, kisses Alec on the temple 

They sit there in a comfortable silence, listening to each other breathing and enjoying the moment. But then Alec rubs his hands together and pulls himself off of the couch.

"Alright, well, you better get packing. If I have to go on vacation, I don't want to waste a single moment." 

Magnus stands then, stopping in front of Alec so that they are face to face. 

"You want me to go with you?" he asks softly 

"Of course I do. That's why I came here. It wouldn't be fun or relaxing without you." Alec says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world 

And it might be, but it still causes Magnus' heart to beat a little quicker. It still makes Magnus think about how he's never felt anything this right in his entire life. 

But Alec starts to panic in the silence of his boyfriend. Maybe he's said too much, maybe Magnus doesn't think they're ready for that yet. 

"Unless you're busy. Which I completely understand, it's really last minute and I-"

Magnus cuts him off by kissing him. It's light and quick and entirely enough for the both of them. 

"I'd love to go with you, Alexander." 

They smile at each other, soft and lazy. Magnus reaches his hand up and caresses Alec's cheek.

After a moment has passed, Magnus pulls himself away and starts to walk to his bedroom. 

"Whatever shall I wear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this :)


End file.
